


Five times Aaron woke Robert up and one time he didn't

by ayla89



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayla89/pseuds/ayla89
Summary: Robert was, for the most part, a deep sleeper. Sometimes with Aaron beside him though, it was difficult not to wake up.





	Five times Aaron woke Robert up and one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few snapshots of Robron's life together. Quite fluffy. All Robert's POV.

One

Robert was, for the most part, a deep sleeper. Sometimes with Aaron beside him though, it was difficult not to wake up. At the beginning, their encounters had been frenzied with hard kisses and pulling each other’s clothes off. Often Robert would go home to Chrissie after, they certainly wouldn’t spend the night sleeping together. Robert wondered when exactly that had changed. They still had the passion of course. However, the post-bliss haze became something to look forward to, to strive towards. It was as disconcerting as it was startling.

Chrissie and the rest of the family were away for the week and Robert had Aaron all to himself for a change. It was exhilarating knowing that they could have each other whenever they wanted without the fear of someone walking in and no Chas or Paddy breathing down their necks. It was so easy, so relaxed, that Robert wished it could always be like this.

On the fifth night together they didn’t even make it to the bedroom. Aaron lay sprawled out on the sofa, head pillowed on Robert’s lap. Robert woke up when he felt him shifting in his sleep. Aaron was often a very light sleeper; Robert wondered how much of his anxiety spilled over into his sleep. Every time he thought of how much Aaron had to deal with and how much of that was down to Robert, he felt a sensation in his chest like liquid fire pooling around his heart.

It wasn’t always easy being Robert Jacob Sugden. He tried to put on this front, of domesticity with Chrissie, of a business head that would rival even Lawrence’s. The fact was, he was still that scared little boy inside who desperately needed his father’s approval. He wondered what Jack would think of him now, snuggled up on the sofa with another man while his wife was out of the way.

The easy thing to do would be to let Aaron go. It’s what his father would have wanted, for Robert to be a family man, to have a wife and kids and be content with that. But it wasn’t enough for Robert. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Chrissie wasn’t enough. He looked at Aaron, wondering how he had let things get this far. It seemed obvious when he thought back to what they had done on this sofa only a few hours earlier. It was more than that though. Robert cared about him, he couldn’t imagine him not being around. He was impossible at times and he gave Robert a hard time on a regular basis but Robert liked it that way.

Aaron shifted again, digging his fingers into Robert’s thigh as though seeking him out even in sleep. Robert smiled to himself, a rare, warm expression passing over his face. He was in trouble here. But as he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable against the solid, real weight of the man sleeping on him, he really didn’t care.

Two

Robert had insisted that Aaron take his bed but stubborn as he was, he refused. Vic had compensated by overloading him with blankets and pillows, much to Adam’s amusement. Robert laid in bed, unable to fall asleep for thinking. It had been a good evening. Aaron seemed more like himself again, relaxed and happy to be in the company of friends. Robert was still adjusting to being counted as one of those. It was difficult to separate his feelings but he knew he was doing the right thing for Aaron.

He sighed, turning onto his side and hoping he could switch his mind off long enough to fall asleep. He was just drifting off when he heard a creak from outside his door and stiffened, listening carefully. The door opened slowly, revealing Aaron standing in his clothes from earlier, his hair mussed and un-gelled. Robert breathed a sigh of relief, sitting up in bed and throwing back the covers.

“Hi,” Aaron said, a little sheepish. He closed the door quietly behind him.

“What’s up?” Robert asked, acutely aware that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Aaron seemed to notice this as well, his eyes suddenly fixing on a spot just beyond Robert.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Aaron replied, sitting on the edge of Robert’s bed. “You don’t mind if I just…?” he trailed off and Robert quickly nodded, a little too eager.

“It’s that sofa, isn’t it? I told you that you should take the bed.”

“This dingy thing?” Aaron bounced a little, making it creak.

Robert grinned, leaning over to turn on the bedside light. “It isn’t exactly what I’m used to.”

Aaron snorted. “I don’t think a king-size would fit in here.”

It was true. Vic had been apologetic enough but really all they had to offer Robert was the box room.

Robert suddenly felt a little awkward sitting on the tiny bed with Aaron right there, all soft edges and wan smile.

“I’d better…” he stood up, grabbing his pillow.

“Where you going?” Aaron frowned.

“Downstairs,” Robert replied, matter-of-fact.

“Why? You won’t fit on that sofa if I struggled to.”

Robert shrugged. “I’ll curl up, it’s no big deal.”

“Robert,” Aaron said sternly. Robert felt himself freeze, his heart starting to beat quicker in his chest.

He eyed the floor warily, making Aaron laugh for what felt like the first time in ages.

“Come on, we’ve slept in worse places.”

Robert scoffed. “When did I ever book anywhere less than pristine?”

Aaron rolled his eyes, already getting into bed. “Snob,” he muttered, but he was still smiling.

Robert grabbed his shirt from the back of a chair, not wanting to make things even more awkward than they needed to be. Aaron shifted over a little to make room for him but it was still a squeeze. The only way they both fitted comfortably was with Robert’s arm underneath Aaron’s neck, the other slung across his waist.

“Okay?” Robert whispered hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, just as quiet.

“Are you though?”

Aaron sighed, turning his head a little to look at Robert. “I will be, I think. This new witness…”

“Don’t think about that now,” Robert said quickly, not wanting the guilt to show on his face. “Get some sleep.”

“This isn’t weird for you, is it?”

“We’ve shared a bed before, Aaron.”

“I know but… not like this.”

“If you don’t mind, I don’t mind.”

“Good.” Aaron settled down a bit, his body warm and familiar pressed against Robert’s. He knew this was just for them, a little comfort, nothing more. He knew they would keep up the pretence in the morning, that Aaron would complain about the sofa and that was the story they would give Chas and anyone else who asked. It was hard though, to be this close to him and not be able to have him completely. It made Robert’s chest ache. He didn’t think he had longed for someone so much in his life.

Aaron’s breathing started to even out and Robert knew he would fall asleep before him. His lips brushed the top of Aaron’s head and Robert was sure Aaron felt it before he drifted off to sleep.

Three

“Robert?” Aaron whispered, his fingers twitching against the bed covers.

Robert blinked the sleep out of his eyes, reaching out to touch any part of Aaron he could find. He settled for his wrist.

“You okay?” He murmured, voice thick with sleep.

“I dunno,” Aaron admitted.

“You thinking about tomorrow?”

“Trying not to.”

Robert sighed, shuffling closer to Aaron. “We’ll all be there with you, whatever happens.”

“I know,” Aaron said softly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I just want to think about something else for five minutes. It’s exhausting.”

Robert stroked his wrist, feeling his pulse quicken under his fingertips.

“Do you think your mum will be alright with us?”

Aaron blinked in the darkness, at first surprised but then understanding registered on his face. He smiled softly, it was a beautiful sight to Robert.

“Do you care if she isn’t?”

Robert chuckled lightly. “Would make things easier.”

“Since when did we do easy?” Aaron pointed out.

“I’d rather not have to see you in secret again, that’s all.” Robert was only half-joking at this point. Chas had been more accepting of late, considering Robert’s continued presence around Aaron. Being there for Aaron and being with him however were two very different things.

“I think we’re done with sneaking around.”

“Yeah,” Robert agreed. “Wouldn’t want anyone thinking you were available.”

Aaron scoffed. “Like who?”

“Anyone,” Robert said, a little more seriously than he meant it to be. He cleared his throat. “Chas will get used to it. Paddy however…”

Aaron scrunched up his face. “It doesn’t matter, Robert.”

“I just…” Robert trailed off, rethinking what he was about to say.

“Tell me,” Aaron urged him, eyes wide and sincere and so blue.

“I’m just scared that I’m going to lose you somehow,” Robert said quickly, feeling selfish for saying it. “I don’t know how but someone could come between us, or you could change your mind about us or-“

Aaron silenced him by kissing him, hands either side of his face as if to keep him there forever.

He pulled away long enough to stare Robert down, lips parted and braced to say something. Robert held his breath in anticipation.

“Shut up, Robert.”

Robert breathed out in relief, kissing Aaron again because he could.

“I love you,” he said between kisses, feeling that familiar swell in his chest.

“I know,” Aaron said, resting his forehead against Robert’s and closing his eyes. “I know.”

Four

Robert was having one of those shallow sleeps where waking and dreaming were interchangeable when Aaron woke him. It came as no surprise that even the barest of noises from Aaron could wake him to full consciousness. Neither of them had been sleeping well since the accident. Aaron was still recovering and he was frequently waking himself up by lying in the wrong position.

“You okay?” Robert murmured, tracing his fingers delicately over Aaron’s sweaty forehead.

“Yep.” Aaron all but grunted. He moved again so he was lying on his back.

“Do you want me to get your painkillers?”

Aaron shook his head, eyes partly shut.

“You won’t get back to sleep if you’re in pain,” Robert pointed out carefully. Aaron had already bitten his head off earlier for fussing too much.

Aaron sighed. “I won’t sleep either way. Can’t.”

Robert pushed himself up onto one elbow. “Talk to me,” he said softly.

“It’s not that simple.”

“I get it, the accident has left its mark in more ways than one,” Robert said, gesturing to where Aaron’s stitches were. 

Aaron looked at him then, his expression pained.

“I keep reliving it,” he said quietly.

Robert leaned closer. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not though, is it? It could have easily been one of us instead of James Barton.”

“Don’t say that.”

“If you weren’t there to…” Aaron trailed off, tears threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away angrily. “I’m being stupid. Sorry.”

“It’s not stupid,” Robert said, moving closer and wrapping one of his arms around Aaron’s waist. “Do you think I don’t do the same? That I don’t replay what could have happened if I hadn’t gotten you out?”

Aaron sniffed, closing his eyes. “I just want to forget it.”

“It’ll take time,” Robert shuffled closer, laying his head on Aaron’s pillow. Their noses brushed. “I love you. We’ve got the wedding to look forward to, we should focus on that.”

Aaron smiled, nodding. “Still can’t believe you proposed.”

“It’s not that shocking, is it?”

Aaron shrugged. “Just never thought you would. I thought after Chrissie you’d be put off for life.”

Robert scoffed. “That was different. I didn’t marry her for the right reasons. You know how I feel about you, about us.”

“I know. I’m happy, I promise.”

Robert smiled, his heart fit to bursting in his chest. He kissed Aaron then, long and hard.

“I wish we could…” Aaron trailed off, face flushed.

“Not yet,” Robert said, conscious of the fact that during the kiss their bodies had moulded together, one of his legs hooked over Aaron’s.

“I’m not _that_ breakable,” Aaron whispered against Robert’s lips. This wasn’t the first time since he’d come home that he’d tried this. The doctor had said no physical activity for at least a few weeks. Aaron’s body needed time to recover. He wasn’t making it easy on Robert though.

“ _Aaron_ ,” Robert groaned as Aaron pulled him closer, his hand on Robert’s thigh.

“It might help us sleep,” Aaron pointed out. “The doctor said I should rest, you’d be helping.”

Robert laughed, burying his face against Aaron’s neck. He gave him a soft kiss there and then pulled away from him.

“Nice try.”

Aaron grinned at him. “Worth a shot.”

Robert kissed him once more before pulling the duvet back over them. Aaron slotted himself against Robert’s body, much more settled now than before.

“Robert?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t say it back earlier.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

Robert’s chest tightened. After so long of waiting for it again, he didn’t think it would ever lose its appeal hearing Aaron say it.

He pulled him in tighter, mindful of the stitches. Robert was glad that Aaron had woken him up, as he had so many times before and doubtless would for the rest of their lives.

Five

Robert remembered his first wedding night, he didn’t sleep because he was watching Andy all night. He remembered thinking of Aaron, wondering what he was going to do next. On his second wedding night, he wondered the same. Aaron hadn’t explicitly woken him up this time but he was the reason that Robert was awake. He looked at his new husband, thrilling at the word itself. He’d managed to calm him down before bed, prison a distant thought in both of their minds as they took each other in.

“Imagine when we move into our own place,” Robert had said. “We can make all the noise we want.”

“Except for Liv,” Aaron pointed out, grinning.

Robert’s face fell but he quickly recovered. “It can’t be as bad as Charity walking in on us in the shower.”

Aaron laughed, holding onto Robert for support. “I think I’ll remember that next time I’m feeling sad about leaving this place.”

Robert looked at him in surprise. “Are you feeling sad about it?”

“I guess, yeah. Got some good memories here.”

“Oh yeah?” Robert moved closer, stealing a kiss from his new husband.

“Not all of them you.”

“Most of them though, yeah?”

“Oh, I don’t know, there was that one guy…” Aaron trailed off, clearly teasing.

“Git,” Robert murmured, kissing him hard and pushing him back against their bed.

Aaron looked up at him, teasing glint still in his eyes. “I’ll miss this.”

The mood changed a little but Robert pulled it back. “Me on top of you?”

Aaron snorted. “Egomaniac.”

Robert smirked, going in for the kill. He kissed underneath Aaron’s ear, moving lower to his neck. Aaron squirmed a little beneath him so Robert softened his kisses to make him crazier. His hands were busy undressing him, feeling his strong thighs with his hands. Instinctively, Aaron pulled his legs back, giving Robert easy access.

“I need- “

Aaron held the lube up, sly smile on his face. “This?”

“Thanks,” Robert grinned, squirting some onto his fingers.

They kept kissing while Robert prepared him. They didn’t always kiss quite this much but Robert was mindful that this could be their last chance to be together for a while. He hated to think it now but it wouldn’t leave his mind. He paused long enough for Aaron to frown up at him, flushed and already undone.

“Alright?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Robert shook himself, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"It's okay," Aaron said, his hand finding Robert's forearm, gripping him tightly.

The sex was erratic at first, desperate. Aaron placed his hand against Robert’s cheek, grounding him in the moment. They slowed, taking the time to memorise each other. Their eyes remained locked throughout.

Aaron pulled him in closer, his legs wrapped tightly around him. Their heavy puffs of breath mingled until they were both coming. Robert felt it all the way through him, his body shuddering even after he was finished. He half collapsed on Aaron, both men sweaty and spent.

“I guess we’re officially married now,” Aaron said, smiling up at Robert.

Robert rested his forehead against Aaron’s. “I love you. So much.” His voice cracked. Aaron took his face in his hands.

“Hey,” he said gently, kissing Robert. “I don’t want you to worry about me.”

Robert snorted.

“We’re gonna get through this,” he said firmly.

Robert nodded, shifting so he was lying beside Aaron instead. He took his hand in his, staring at the way their rings lined up perfectly.

“I trust you.”

Six

“Aaron?” Robert asked quietly. They had been sitting on the floor for some time in silence but Robert was beginning to grow anxious.

“Hm?” Aaron blinked blearily. He’d fallen asleep.

“Sorry,” Robert said. “Maybe we- you, should go to bed.”

Aaron looked at him, exasperated. “We can sleep in the same bed you know.”

Robert smiled sheepishly. “I know that but I didn’t want to assume.”

“Did you really not sleep in our bed while I was in prison?” Aaron couldn’t meet his eyes. It was difficult for him to keep talking about what had happened, Robert knew.

“No, not at all.”

Aaron paused, taking this in. Suddenly he laughed, a short burst of a laugh. Robert stared at him in confusion. “But I always wake you up, don’t I?” Aaron explained, grinning.

Robert smiled, reassured. “You need to be there in the first place for me to fall asleep.”

“You managed without me before.”

Robert shrugged. “I guess I didn’t know what I was missing before.”

Aaron looked away; he always did that when he didn’t want to show Robert how he was really feeling.

“Aaron-“ Robert began.

“We better go up then,” Aaron interrupted him.

“Wait.” Robert stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I wouldn’t mind if you woke me up during the night, if you need to talk or anything.”

“I’m sure I can wait until morning,” Aaron said, sounding exhausted already. “Come on.”

He heaved Robert to his feet with one hand, tugging him towards the stairs. When Robert paused, he turned back to look at him.

“What?”

“Wake me anyway,” Robert said quickly, feeling like an idiot.

“Why?” Aaron stared at him, uncomprehending.

Robert shrugged awkwardly. “Humour me.”

He didn’t want to explain the reason why, that he needed to know Aaron was going to stay, that he would be there when Robert woke up in the morning.

Aaron stared him down. He wasn’t stupid, he could see right through Robert’s request.

“I’ll wake you up if you promise me something.”

“Anything,” Robert said seriously.

“Alright,” Aaron agreed, taking a breath. “Don’t hog the duvet, yeah?”

Robert grinned, relieved beyond belief. “It’s better than kicking, right?”

“Much.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “Come on then.” He gave Robert’s hand a final squeeze before guiding him up the stairs to bed.


End file.
